


until the stars are all alight

by captainchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: hakyeon really admires his boyfriend, even if he's a giant tolkien nerd





	until the stars are all alight

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lotr quote since i thought it'd be fitting.
> 
> this is a small drabble i wrote forever ago about two ocs i have, i just changed it to fit hakyeon and taekwoon.
> 
> also this is entirely in undercase/lapslock since i'm too tired to care about capitalizing letters

hakyeon looks over at taekwoon. the fire from the fireplace dimly lights his face; a calm and focused look paints taekwoon’s face as he reads his tolkien book.

hakyeon has always prefered the movies as it's more entertaining to him, but taekwoon much prefers his books, even to the point of them all over and over again. hakyeon’s not sure how many times he's read all of them in total. he's stopped keeping count.

hakyeon doesn't tease him about it much anymore; he knows taekwoon thoroughly enjoys the books and occasionally the movies. hakyeon is just glad that taekwoon has something that makes him happy. everyone tends to think taekwoon is happy and confident in himself, but hakyeon knows him well enough to know that he's not always like that.

hakyeon wonders occasionally if the whole confident act is really just a way of protection sometimes. taekwoon is not one to expose his feelings and thoughts to just everyone, even if he's gotten more outgoing in the past few years. you're a pretty special person if taekwoon even gives you his opinion on something mundane, like how he swear coffee should be served - black, sometimes iced.

to most people, taekwoon never gives an opinion or personal thought unless necessary or sometimes specifically asked. knowing this, it makes hakyeon all the more happy to know that taekwoon trusts him with his feelings. in return, hakyeon does all he can in order to be there for taekwoon. 

of course, he always says that hakyeon doesn't have to listen to his rambles, odd thoughts, and so on. but hakyeon is always happy to do so, and that makes taekwoon just as joyful. even if he never says it, hakyeon knows taekwoon loves and trusts him fully.


End file.
